Clean up for Daddy
by C4nopy
Summary: The summer had come, and I was really looking forward to spending time with daddy. I hadn't seen him since spring break, and waiting these few months had been hell. My sex drive is so strong, and being a good girl was really hard. But when I arrived in my car to the front of the house, I saw daddy waiting for me.


Clean up for Daddy

 _The summer had come, and I was really looking forward to spending time with daddy. I hadn't seen him since spring break, and waiting these few months had been hell. My sex drive is so strong, and being a good girl was really hard. But when I arrived in my car to the front of the house, I saw daddy waiting for me._

– 'Oh daddy, it's great to see you! I missed you so much!'  
I was a little out of breath from running up to see him. He gave me a big hug and a little squeeze on my bottom.  
– 'I missed you too, sweetheart. Come inside and we can catch up.'  
He flashed such a sinister smile, I knew right away what he was ready for.

I was inside the house for only a moment when he kissed me hard on the lips. I could feel his manhood stiffen as he rubbed himself against me. Daddy really wanted me! He put his hands firmly on my shoulders and spun me around, and then he slid his hands down to my little skirt and pulled it up to my waist.  
– 'Daddy wants that tight little ass, sweetheart. Be a good little girl and pull those panties off for me.'  
I could hear his breathing grow a little more rapid as I slowly took my panties off, my back still towards him. He got down on his knees, his warm hands on each cheek, spreading them apart as his tongue ran across the crack of my ass. I could feel my little pussy getting moist and aching to be touched.  
– 'Daddy, that feels so good, but I've never been fucked in the ass, I would be so embarrassed if it was, you know, messy.'  
I started to shiver all over at the thought. I so wanted to please daddy, but I was so afraid.

– 'Don't worry little one, I have that all figured out.'  
He got up off the floor, and took me by the hand. I could look down and see the tent in his pants. He led me to the bathroom and told me to take off all my clothes. As I did, he took off his clothes too. Then I saw him open the cabinet under the sink and take something out.  
– 'This is called an enema, baby. This will get you all clean for daddy. Then you won't have to worry.'  
– 'Oh daddy, you think of everything!'

He smiled at me and instructed me to lie down on the bath towel. Once I was comfortable on my side, I felt him pry my little bottom apart and slide the nozzle in. I felt his fingers play with my clit softly as he started to squeeze the bottle, and I could feel liquid entering me. I thought I would be nervous, but he knew how to put me at ease. I was getting hotter by the minute!  
– 'That's my good girl. Now stay there a few minutes till you feel like you have to go to the toilet really bad. After you are through, daddy will be waiting for you in your bedroom.'

He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, I felt such an urgency to go I didn't think I would make it! Thank goodness I did. All the waste emptied out of my system, and finally, I felt I was ready. Daddy was waiting as he said he would, in my bedroom.  
– 'How does my little baby feel?' he asked.  
– 'Much better daddy. I'm ready now.'  
I hoped into bed next to him, he was stroking his big cock. I wrapped my hand around his to slow it down so that I would have the chance to suck on the head. I could taste a little pre-cum on him already. I licked it off and savoured the flavour of daddy's milk. I so wanted more, but daddy had other ideas.

– 'Lay down on your tummy for me. Yes, that's it. Now spread your legs out a bit more. That's a good girl. Now daddy is going to use some special oil to make your little bottom slippery so I can fill you up with daddy's big cock.'  
I felt him rub the oil on me, on my asshole and down to my burning hot cunt. I was so high with anticipation. Daddy was going to take my virgin ass! And as he pressed the head of his throbbing member into me, I felt my tight little hole open to let him in. It hurt at first, but I just couldn't fight the fact that it felt good too. He started to play with my little pussy faster, which made me relax even more. I could feel him slip deeper into my little bottom and I shook as I started to cum.

– 'Fuck me daddy! Fuck my asshole! Make me cum!'  
I shook harder as my pussy juices dripped from me. He pounded my ass, slamming his big balls against me as he let out a low moan. I knew he was close to cumming. I felt his cock pulsating as he filled me with his thick cream, shooting it into my bottom over and over again, till he had nothing left to give.

– 'You always know how to make me feel good, daddy.' I said.  
After catching his breath, he brushed my hair away from my face and smiled down at me.

– 'Welcome home, baby.'


End file.
